Surprise Visitors
by Sukkasaku
Summary: Just a normal day at home. Or at least thats what I thought. That was, until I met the Doctor and his companion. *sorts of OC/reader insert, 10th Doctor, Donna*


**Title**: Surprise Visitors  
**Author**: Pixiella  
**Beta**: Microsoft Works  
**Fandom**: Doctor Who  
**Genre**: Friendship, General  
**Rating**: K+  
**Main characters**: An OC of sorts (its never really explained who the main character is so you can imagine whatever you wish for), 10th Doctor, Donna  
**Summary**: _Just a normal day at home. Or at least thats what I thought. That was, until I met the Doctor and his companion._  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot and probably the main character, everyone else belongs to BBC and/or whoever it is that owns them at some level. I don't, that's for sure. Also not making any kind of profit out of this one, this is purely made for fun and is 100% fan stuff.  
**A/N**: This is actually the first Doctor Who story I've written. And I actually kinda like it pretty much. I didnt want it to be too long, just short and something sweet that inspired into my head with a conversation I once had with my brother about what we should do if there was a surprise visit paid to us by the Doctor. (':  
Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Hopefully you still read and comment on this, all kinds of feedback is highly welcomed and really appreciated. (:

* * *

I was standing in the kitchen, all by myself. My brother was at work, I was the lucky one to have a free day from school and studying today. Brushing my hair over my shoulder, I stared at the old coffee maker on the side table. The plastic surface of it that once was in the color of clear white, had now turned more into light brown as it had been used over the years. My first honest thought looking at it was that we should get a new one, just in case it happens that we get important visitors or whatnot and had to keep the thing visible for the crowds.

Sighing I started to get ready for preparing dinner, knowing that it's just the matter of time when my brother would be back. Picking up a kettle from the cabinet, I started to fill it up with water, when I suddenly started to hear a noise. It was a weird one, something I had never heard before. It was like a quiet humming of sorts, though still a very different from any hum that I had ever heard in my life.

I left the kettle filled with water on the side table right next to the coffee maker, and turned around to look around the apartment – must be in the air conditioning, was my honest first thought. I let my eyes travel around the large, bright living room that was currently swimming in the afternoon sunlight coming in from the huge windows all located on one side of the room.

Everything seemed perfectly normal… Until my eyes hit the balcony window.

I carefully stepped out of the kitchenette part of our apartment, my eyes locked on the balcony as I slowly approached the windows. From where we previously only had a set of wooden outside furniture in the shape of a table and two chairs for us, along with some plants to make it seem more homey, the balcony now featured a big, blue wooden police telephone box that I had never seen before.

My curiosity taking over quicker than I expected, I found myself staring the mysterious blue box in clear wonder, making me jump a little as I suddenly saw the doors of it opening. Never thinking anyone would be inside of such thing that appears out of nowhere like that, I watched as a tall man with a long brown jacket stepped outside. His short, brunette hair slightly waiving in the early fall's afternoon wind, his bright eyes looking around to check out the view down from our balcony.

After him, out stepped another figure, a woman. My eyebrows shooting up in clear confusion at this point – how it would be ever possible to even get that many people fit into such a tiny box, let alone make it appear out of nowhere like that? I watched as the woman, a brunette herself as well, dressed in a somewhat fancy looking blue blouse and a pair of straight black pants, walked to the man standing now on the other end of the balcony, grabbing his arm and it looked like she was giving him a lecture of sorts about something. But the man just casually laughed it off, flashing a bright smirk towards the woman afterwards.

I stopped to stare at the duo, they seemed like such an odd couple. Not to even mention the fact that they appeared on our balcony out of nowhere like this. What was it, some sorts of magic trick they were performing down on the street that I wasn't informed that we would be a part of? My mind racing with various thoughts as I stared at the two, I was caught off guard as the man finally turned around to look inside, his eyes meeting mine.

I froze on my spot, just staring back at him as the man poked the arm of the woman standing next to him, directing her attention through the window at me with a simple nod. Her expression quickly went from disbelieving into confused, before she turned to the man again, looking like she's yelling at him about something. Trying to read it off from her lips, I was most likely making things up in my head at this point, but it looked like she's scolding him for scaring me off like that.

The woman turning back towards the window, she motioned me to them to open the door. As I just continue to stare at the two, wondering how I should ever react to this, the man took the action into his own hands – walking to the door, he picked up a little, longish metallic looking object from his pocket, pointing it at towards the balcony's double doors. I heard a faint click coming from the door, before he casually just pushed them open, giving me a wide grin as I continued to stare at him in wonder, now a small set of terror rising up inside of me as well.

"Hello there!" he widely smirked at me as he stepped inside, the woman walking in after him, giving him a glare for apparently not listening to her at all out there. "Sorry to scare you. Didn't mean to do that."

Carefully I backed my way back to the kitchenette, the man giving me a concerned look as I didn't allow my eyes to leave him, still clearly showcasing my timorousness towards the two of them. He quickly shared a look with his companion, before pulling on a concerned smile on his face.

"Don't be afraid of us. We apologize for popping in so suddenly." He slowly walked up to me, catching me all backed up into the corner of the kitchenette as my mind was trying to think how my brother always told me to defend myself against robbers or other unwanted visitors inside the house, but currently my mind was just giving me a blank of that memory. "Hello," he smiled at me again when he finally reached my gaze again, giving me a small, slow wave as a hello sign, probably trying not to look too intimidating to me. "I'm the Doctor and this is Donna."

"Hello," the woman, her name being Donna if I didn't entirely mishear him, piped in, waving to me as well. My hand slowly giving her a wave, before I set my eyes to this man standing in front of me again. "Doctor… Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," he smirked, seeming to know that now that he had gotten me to talk to him, everything was going to go much smoother from now on. "Sorry to pop in so suddenly. You probably weren't expecting visitors by the looks of it."

I shook my head a little, getting a genuine smirk back from him. "Ah well then. We should be on our way. Accidentally landed here in the first place anyway." He turned to look towards Donna who only nodded back as an answer, directing her steps back towards the balcony, in order to apparently leave the scene as soon as the two of them had arrived in the first place. Doctor smiling at me he backed away a little, giving me a nod as the sign of goodbyes.

I managed to pull myself from the corner as he disappeared behind the refrigerator from my field of vision, quickly walking back to the living room side of the room, to see them backing away to the balcony again.

"If you want," I cut in, stopping Doctor in the middle of the movement, making him turn around to face me again, "I could always make up so tea for you now that you are here?"

Doctor flashed me a smile, before turning to look at the frowning Donna on his side. "Oh come on," he smirked at Donna as the brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "We can go ice skating later. The Earth girl is offering us tea!"

Leaving the two of them arguing over whether or not they are actually going to stop and stay for a cup of tea, I returned to the kitchenette, this time with a much more calm sense of mind – sure they still were a set of strangers and I have no idea how they appeared on the balcony to begin with, but there was something in them that made them feel somewhat… Special to me. As my mind dropped questioning the facts, I stopped thinking about it either, resuming into getting the kettle on the stove in order to get that promised tea on it's way.

Doctor finally convincing Donna that they are going to be staying for a cup of tea, I had everything ready on the table for them when they came back inside – from our hand designed teacups to cups of milk, cream, sugar and a basket of crackers, I was trying to be as friendly host as possible. Appearing out of thin air or not, they were still visitors and my mind told me to treat them like ones after the original small freak out had passed me by.

Having our moments of sipping tea and just chattering the afternoon away, Donna was most of the time poking at the Doctor about going to ice skating like he had apparently promised to her earlier. I wasn't exactly sure where to two were going to get this activity done, we didn't have any inner halls for ice skating nearby and it was still too early in the fall for there to even be snow anywhere.

"Ah you are not gonna believe me if I tell you," Doctor muttered teasingly into his teacup, I giving him a daring look. He looked at Donna, before the woman turned towards me. "We are going to ice skate on the surface of the moon."

I nearly chocked on my tea, totally thinking the two of them were joking. I didn't question this further though, as as odd couple as they seemed, there probably was some sort of truth behind that statement from Donna, that would just make me even more upset about the current situation. So I just let it pass by, getting back into listening to Donna's story of how she really met the Doctor – all this talk about space ships, aliens and whatnot… I'm trying not to think that they are out of their minds, so I just smile sweetly, continuing to drink down the tea that had already gone cold by that point from the cup in my hand.

After we finally had the short tea session over, Doctor looks over at Donna, the brunette staring back with clearly anticipating eyes. "Yes Donna, we go to ice skating now," he smiled at her, Donna's eyes clearly lighting up as the duo got up from the table, making their exit to the balcony doors after proper thank you's for the offered refreshments were exchanged.

I turned to give them a small wave as they stepped back on the balcony, both Donna and Doctor giving me a wave back as a sign of goodbye. I heard the front door opening behind me, turning immediately around on my heels to greet my brother stepping inside the apartment. Smiling sweetly at him, I was taken over by a surprise as the mysterious humming sound suddenly fills the room again, the same sound that I heard earlier before spotting the police box on the balcony.

Immediately turning back towards the balcony, a small smile crossed my lips as I now saw that the police box had disappeared. I turned back to my brother, him giving me a curious look as he spotted the tea cups on the table behind me.

"You had visitors today?"

I smiled at him. "I met the Doctor."


End file.
